elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivec
|affiliation = *Morrowind *Vivec City *Tribunal Temple |skin = Grey/Gold}} Lord Vivec the Poet, also known as Vehk, is one of the three immortal god-kings of Morrowind, a Pillar of the Tribunal Temple and the patron of artists and rogues. Also known as the anticipation of Daedric Prince Mephala, Vivec is seen by the Dunmer as a symbol of "Mastery" and is the most popular diety of the Tribunal. One of Vivec's main duties is to guard the people of Vvardenfell from the evils of Red Mountain.ref>''Vivec and Mephala'' Vivec was a member of the First Council. War of the First Council From 1E 668 to 1E 700, Vivec and the Tribunal helped Nerevar in the War of the First Council, the war between Chimer and Dwemer over Kagrenac's creation known as the Numidium, which was fueled by the Heart of Lorkhan. The Chimer won the war, and the Dwemer disappeared after the use of Kagrenac's Tools. The leader of the Chimer, Nerevar, forced the Tribunal to make an oath not to use the tools in the profane manner that the Dwemer had intended. However, after the controversial death of Nerevar, Sotha Sil proposed the idea of using Kagrenac's Tools to tap the divine Heart of Lorkhan, in order to make themselves immortal, living gods. Together they went to the heart chamber deep in Red Mountain, and used the tools. After they finished the ritual and learned of their new divine power, Azura appeared, confronted them and asked them why they broke their oath to Nerevar. Azura then cursed them and the Chimer race. From that moment on the Chimer were turned into the Dunmer with ashen skin and red eyes. Four Score War and Akavir Invasion of 2E 572 Later in 1E 2840, the Reman Dynasty invaded Morrowind, resulting in the Four Score War. Vivec played his part as the General of the Morrowind Army. His tactics and cunning mind destroyed many of the invading Cyrodilic armies. After 80 years, the Tribunal made a treaty with the Second Empire which ended the Four Score War.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind In 2E 572, Akaviri forces invaded Morrowind. To end the conflict, Vivec taught his people how to breathe underwater for a day and then flooded Vvardenfell, killing all the invaders of Morrowind.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Troubles of the Tribunal In 2E 882, Dagoth Ur and his fellow Ash Vampires awakened in the Red Mountain. They successfully blocked the Tribunal's access to the heart chamber. Without an access to the Heart of Lorkhan, the power of the Tribunal started to wane. In 2E 896, the Septim Empire under Tiber Septim threatened to invade Morrowind. In order to avoid bloodshed and to ensure peace, Vivec made a deal with the Empire. He would surrender Morrowind under the condition that Morrowind had all rights of faith and self government. The Septim Empire agreed and to seal the successful negotiation, Vivec gave the Numidium to Tiber Septim. However, this treaty did not work well internally. Several of the nobles and leaders of Morrowind refused to live under Imperial rule and eventually blood was spilled in coups and battles. Meeting and working with the Nerevarine In 3E 427, Vivec met the Nerevarine, the hero of Azura's prophecy that was intended to punish the Tribunal. Vivec gave Wraithguard, the last of Kagrenac's Tools in the Tribunal's possession, to the Nerevarine. He also taught the Nerevarine how to use Wraithguard, Keening, and Sunder in order to sever the divine connection with the Heart of Lorkhan. With this, Dagoth Ur's threat would be eliminated, as this would free the Heart from his bond. Unfortunately, this would also sever the divine connection of the Tribunal, resulting in the loss of their godhood. Eventually, the Nerevarine successfully severed the divine connection and released the heart. Vivec's divine power no longer exists. Vivec plans to use this to reorganize the Temple, and consolidate the different factions of the Temple. Additional info *Vivec is at level 100, making him one of the highest level NPCs in . Although essential, trapping his soul within a soul gem (has to be Azura's Star) will give any item it's to enchant a charge of 1000. *Fighting this NPC is easier with a high Reflect effect. Sources *The Cantatas of Vivec *36 Lessons of Vivec Appearances * * References ru:Вивек (персонаж) Category:Tribunal Category:Morrowind: Males Category:Chimer Category:Tribunal: Characters Category:Tribunal: Males Category:Deities Category:Tribunal: Dunmer Category:Authors